Blanco y Negro
by Angel Jibriel
Summary: Cap 10: Está bien, yo no me moveré de aquí siempre y cuando tú me ganes en una pelea, si me ganas aceptaré que sólo soy un estorbo para ustedes, ¿trato? –dijo mientras sacaba del cinto del traje que usaba –prestado por Sango- una espada común y corriente
1. Prologo

Buenas... seguramente habrán leido antes... todo esto... xD me desapareci porque tenia a un hacker tras mio... y no podía cambiar de direccion d correo cuenta d nada sin q dejara rastros... o.O por suerte me dejó en paz...

Esta hist... la hice pensando en inuyasha, pero ciertamente no tiene que ver mucho con la hist original y ... tiene muchos personajes que no aparecen... para cuando borre todo... no la había terminado... y sinceramente la quiero terminar xD pero los comentarios asi sea 1 son los moviles q mueven las ganas... y de mis amigos muy pocos han visto Inu, lo cual le quita gracia... asi q aqui la volvere a publicar... dejándola hasta dond estaba mas 1 cap u.u espero q aunq no soy buena con las descripciones puedan ver mas o menos la idea d los personajes q aqui cree... =) si mas... los dejo

* * *

_En un lugar del Japón, país en donde todavía no existía la tecnología y todo lo que se podía divisar era un extenso verde perteneciente a la vegetación, y en donde los humanos no eran los únicos que habitaban esas tierras sino que tenían que lidiar con youkais y demonios, estaban dos hermanas al parecer por su aparente parecido, jugando, o mejor dicho, una parecía perseguir a la otra._

_¡Midoriko-neesama! ¡Midoriko-neesama! –le gritaba la menor de más o menos cinco años a una chica un poco más alta, la cual estaba vestida con ropas propias de la aldea de cazadores de demonios- ¡yo también quiero entrenar!_

_¡Que no! ¿Acaso no escuchaste a nuestro padre? Regresa a la casa –dijo la mayor de las dos por tres años tras pararse abruptamente para enfrentar a su pequeña hermana ya que la táctica de huir no le había servido-._

_¡Pero no es justo! ¡las dos somos mujeres y yo también quiero entrenar! –dijo la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas-._

_Izayoi –le llamó la mayor arrodillándose mientras con una de sus manos le quitaba de sus pequeñas mejillas las lágrimas traviesas que se escapaban de los ojos de su pequeña hermanita- llorar te hace ver fea, las princesas no pueden ser feas, tienes que ser bella, tan bella como nuestra madre._

_¡Yo no quiero ser bonita si eso me aleja de mi onee-sama! ¡quiero entrenar contigo! -chilló la más pequeña-._

. . .

**Shirakami-sama despierte…**

**Mmph** –fue lo único que se escuchó de la joven que estaba debajo de sus sábanas hecha un ovillo-.

**Shirakami-sama…**

**Ya, ya **–se sentó bruscamente en su cama con una cara entre sueño y fastidio- **puedes irte a levantar a Yuki, Aizawa-san.**

**Señorita ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que me puede llamar por mi nombre?, aparte Kurokami-sama se despertó hace bastante** –le dijo la muchacha que antes la llamaba, una joven de no más de treinta años, con cabello castaño corto que apenas llegaba a su cuello y flequillo, con un lazo que azul que agarraba parte de su cabello atrás, peinado que hacía que pareciese una adolescente- (imagínense a Kohaku de Tsukihime… bueno esta chica es igual)- **le esperamos abajo, el desayuno está ya servido **–dijo para luego marcharse de aquella habitación-.

**Otra vez ese sueño… cada día se alarga un poco más, ¿Quiénes son esas dos niñas? ¿y que tienen que ver conmigo?**


	2. 1 El encuentro

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día normal para Kagome, como cualquier otro, bueno, no era como cualquier otro, quizás un año atrás podría catalogarse un día normal, pero su cotidianidad se había transformado en estar en una época de quinientos años en el pasado, luchando con toda clase de monstruos, y hoy no era así, hoy se limitaba a ser una estudiante más de instituto, y con sus tres eternas amigas Yuka, Eiri y Ayumi se dirigían a una tienda de hamburguesas, ya que, siendo el primer día en que iba Kagome a la escuela después de la rara enfermedad que padecía que ni su abuelo parecía sabérsela –sorprendentemente ya se le habían acabado la lista de enfermedades- tenían que celebrar su regreso, y estaban caminando despreocupadamente, cuando de repente Kagome se adelantó y dio media vuelta encarando a sus amigas, al parecer por enésima vez estaban preguntándole acerca de su novio celoso peliplateado Inuyasha, porque la cara de la chica parecía simular perfectamente al de un semáforo en parada.

En ese mismo momento en dirección contraria a la que iban las chicas venían dos muchachos, aparentemente también adolescentes de 16 o 17 años, porque a juzgar por sus uniformes se encontraban en preparatoria, pero sin embargo no eran iguales a los verdes que nuestra muy conocida colegiala usaba, ya que estos chicos eran de un colegio privado.

El mayor, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, de mirada carente de emociones de un profundo azul oscuro casi negro y cabello azabache de un largo envidiable, hasta su cintura con algunos mechones mas cortos que caían sin problema en su cara, agarrado con una coleta baja, tenía lo que se podría confundir fácilmente con un flux negro, pero no lo era, el saco negro el cual llevaba abierto tenía la insignia de su colegio Saint Rudolph's, y la camisa blanca que llevaba abajo tenía los tres primeros botones sueltos, dejando ver así una cadena de plata con un dije de una luna en cuarto creciente. La menor, que en estatura tan sólo era más baja que el pelinegro en dos centímetros como mucho, también de una tez blanquecina y cabello azabache largo uniforme, sin flequillo, suelto, con unos ojos de un azul ligeramente más claros que su acompañante pero con la mirada más fría que este, llevaba el típico traje de marinero, con diferencia de que era negro con blanco, la falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y el lazo fucsia en la camisa, y los zapatos en este caso eran botas altas –tanto en tacón como en largo- amarradas hasta arriba.

Como les iba narrando estos iban caminando en dirección contraria a nuestras cuatro conocidas, y la menor se dio cuenta de que una de ellas se atravesaba perfectamente en su camino, pero lo ignoró, haciendo que al pasar, tropezase con Kagome la cual automáticamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, pero ella ni se inmutó, haciendo que sus amigas se encolerizaran por la actitud de aquella ojiazul.

**¿Kagome estás bien?** –preguntó Eiri mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-.

**Si Eiri no te preocupes **–respondió mientras se daba cuenta del gran raspón que tenía en la rodilla- **auch.**

**Miren ustedes par de idiotas** –gritó Yuka haciendo que los dos pelinegros pararan y el mayor se volteara para ver a la chica, la cual, al verlo, se quedo paralizada por tan hermoso chico, pero al recordar que le había hecho a su amiga fue suficiente para devolverla a la realidad**- ¿acaso no piensan disculparse con mi amiga?**

**Ehm… bueno** –el chico cambió su semblante frío por uno totalmente gentil, dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual ni siquiera se había volteado, y después puso su mano libre (ya que estaba sosteniendo con la otra un maletín) detrás de su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado, para luego caminar hasta donde estaba Kagome y Eiri, tendiéndole su mano para que se parara- **mi hermana y yo lo sentimos, mi nombre es Kurokami Yuki **–y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora haciendo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran-.

**Ka-kagome** –dijo después de haberse parado con la ayuda del ojiazul-.

**¿Ah?**

**Mi nombre es Kagome, y el de ella es Eiri, y ellas son Yuka y Ayumi** –señalando a cada una de sus respectivas amigas-.

**Yuki ¿terminaste de socializar?** –preguntó una voz de una chica la espaldas de todos ellos, que por primera vez giró su cuerpo para encararlos-.

**Ai, no seas tan antipática, ven y te las presento** –dijo el chico sin quitar su sonrisa-.

**No me interesa conocerlas, vámonos.**

**¿Pero que te pasa? ¡fuiste tu quien empujó a nuestra amiga y ni siquiera te has dignado a disculparte sino que lo hizo tu hermano!** –intercedió por primera vez Ayumi-

**No se preocupen, ella es mi hermana, Shirakami Ai** –les dijo a las chicas mientras le hacía a su hermana un ademán para que se acercase pero al no ver ningún movimiento por parte de la chica les susurro "**es una amargada**" de forma de que sólo ellas escucharan para luego despedirse de cada una e irse.

. . .

**La cara de esa chica me parece conocida** –dijo Kagome pensando en voz alta-.

**¿En serio? ¿de donde?** –preguntó Yuka-.

**No sé, quizás se me parece a alguien más** –respondió nerviosamente-.

**Si, posiblemente, es raro ver algún estudiante de Saint's Rudolph por aquí, es un colegio demasiado caro y queda algo alejado del centro de la ciudad.**

**Si, eso debe ser** –"pero sigo pensando que se me parece a alguien"-.

**¿No se les hizo raro que a pesar de que tengan apellidos distintos se dicen hermanos?** –comentó Ayumi-.

**Es cierto, uno de ellos es Shirakami y el otro Kurokami, aparte, es más raro aún el contraste de sus nombres con su personalidad** –dijo Eiri mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla como gesto de estar pensando-.

**¿Por qué lo dices Eiri?** –preguntó Kagome ya dejando sus cavilaciones para otro momento-.

**Sus maletines sino se dieron cuenta tenían sus nombres, el apellido Shirakami se escribe con el kanji shuro que es blanco y kami que es dios, dios blanco, y su nombre Ai es amor **–seguía Eiri analizando-.

**Pero como puede tener un nombre tan lindo alguien tan antipática como ella** –dijo Yuka-.

**Quizás sus padres no sabía que iba a ser un tempano de hielo **–se burló Ayumi- **¿y el nombre de Yuki?**

**Yuki está escrito como nieve, y Kurokami, es dios oscuro o dios negro, realmente interesante.**

**Si, aunque volviendo al tema de que se llamen hermanos, quizás sólo es que crecieron juntos, y miren ya llegamos vamos a comer** –dijo Kagome para ya terminar el tema que le estaba fastidiando-.

. . .

**Idiota, ¿por qué expusiste tu presencia frente a esa humana? ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que es una sacerdotisa?** –preguntó Ai desinteresadamente pero con un deje de molestia en su voz-.

**Si, me di cuenta, pero quería ver si podía detectarme, pero parece que ella misma es inconsciente de sus poderes, además ¿por qué le temes a una simple sacerdotisa?**

**No le temo, pero sabes muy bien que no podemos ponernos en riesgo en este mundo, no hasta que logremos saber cómo regresar al nuestro, es…**

**Un fastidio convivir con los estúpidos humanos** –completó la frase de la chica**- vivir con humanos no es tan malo Ai.**

**No, no es malo, es una pesadilla** –concluyó la chica dejando a Yuki con una cara de total fastidio ante su actitud-.


	3. 2 La historia

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Siempre que esa tonta de Kagome se va a su época tenemos noticias de los fragmentos demonios!** –gritaba un muy furioso Hanyu al escuchar las noticias de sus amigos que al partir Kagome, habían ido a los pueblos circundantes a investigar-.

**Inuyasha ella también tiene una vida allá no podemos pretender que la ignore** –dijo sabiamente el monje-.

¡**Feh! Pues que deje su mundo allá y venga a vivir definitivamente en esta época** –dijo como si esa fuera la solución a todos los problemas-.

¿**Aunque eso significara no más de la comida de su época que a ti tanto de gusta?** –preguntó burlona la Taijiya-.

**¡Feh!** –bufó como respuesta, parándose y dando media vuelta**- ¡terminen de decirme que es lo que les hace pensar que cerca del monte de las animas hayan fragmentos!**

**Perro desconsiderado, habed preguntado eso antes de hacer una escenita.**

**Cállate zorro** –dándole un buen golpe a Shippou-.

**¡Perro abusivo! ¡te aprovechas que Kagome no está!-** dijo el pequeño zorrito luego de refugiarse en brazos de una muy resignada Sango-.

**Bueno verás** –se apresuró a contestar Miroku- **esto es lo que nos contaron los aldeanos…**

. . .

_Hace mucho tiempo, en el tiempo en que la sacerdotisa Midoriko había muerto, en el monte de las ánimas hubo un desequilibrio enorme, ya que muchas almas de demonios fueron apresadas por sólo la de una mujer humana, quedando así, dentro del equilibrio perfecto del monte en el que siempre deben haber igual cantidad de almas malignas y benignas, un desequilibrio. Se dice que las almas de todos estos monstruos incluyendo los de la misma Midoriko habían quedado encerradas dentro de la perla de los cuatro espíritus, pero no es cierto, en esta perla sólo quedaron encerradas sus energías que batallan sin fin, no sus almas, que en realidad terminaron parando en el monte._

_Este lugar sagrado, buscando una forma de equilibrar sus energías, con las almas sobrantes de los monstruos, creo seres parecido a un youkai, de hecho, teóricamente eran youkai en cuerpo, pero sus almas (que eran menor en comparación a la cantidad de almas para hacer sus cuerpos youkai) eran totalmente puras, lo que hacía un equilibrio perfecto, un youkai de sangre pura el cual podía ser maligno solo si éste se dejaba controlar por el mal._

_Estos youkais que inicialmente eran cuatro, ejercieron su papel como guardianes del monte, nadie conocía su aspecto aparte de los monjes y sacerdotisas de los pueblos vecinos, y su aura e instinto era inquebrantable siempre y cuando no se alejaran del monte. Un buen día, un par de ellos, los que custodiaban el interior del monte, por curiosidad o codicia quizás, se alejaron haciendo que por primera vez aparecieran sus instintos de youkai y al no saber controlarlos ya que nunca lidiaron en sus vidas con ellos, perdieron la conciencia arrasando pueblos, villas y aldeas enteras. Los otros dos (que custodiaban el exterior del monte y tenían más poder sobre su sangre por misiones que a veces tenían que realizar), al enterarse, fueron en busca de sus dos compañeros, y al encontrarlos no les quedo de otra de pelear, y al quedar ambos lados exhaustos, entregaron parte de sus almas puras a sus compañeros para poder encontrar su parte más humana y regresarlos a la normalidad. Esta acción la hicieron sabiendo perfectamente que al hacer eso sus propias almas iban a quedar más expuestas a la maldad y que al alejarse de la otra mitad de sus almas iban a ser debilitados totalmente y se iban a consumir por la sed de sangre, y sus compañeros en contraste, si la mitad de las almas de su otro compañero no encontraban a su verdadero dueño cerca, iban a purificar el cuerpo de ellos hasta destruirlo. Por esta razón, hicieron un pacto silencioso, que ninguna de las dos partes iban a alejarse de su contraparte, haciendo esta alianza la mas poderosa de toda la raza youkai, conocida entre los humanos como el pacto entre el Dios de los Infiernos y el Dios de los Cielos…_

**¡Feh! ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?** –interrumpió abruptamente como él solo sabía hacer-.

**¡Cállate y escucha solamente perro sarnoso!** –dijo el pelirrojo-.

**Shippou **–amenazó-.

**Es cierto Inuyasha, deja a Houshi-sama hablar** –intervino Sango al ver que Inuyasha tenía la clara intención de dejarle otro chichón a Shippou-.

**Ok sigo…**

_. . ._

_Mucho después se supo que nadie sabía la verdadera identidad de estos ya que tenían la posibilidad de transformarse perfectamente como humanos, y al crecer en cantidad esta tribu de demonios, el Jefe decidió que no podía obligarlos a permanecer eternamente en el monte, por lo que con la ayuda de los demás hizo unas extensiones de ellos mismos para que lo cuidaran: Cuatro monstruos, con diferentes formas, carecían totalmente de su capacidad de verse totalmente como humanos, y también estaban exentos del pacto, y cada uno manejaba un elemento: Hi, Kaze, Tsuchi y Mizu. Muchos de los demonios se olvidaron totalmente de su condición, y hasta crecían creyéndose humanos, cosa que trajo poco después su desgracia. _

_Un demonio que usaba piel de mandril atacó el monte de las ánimas, haciendo que sus cuatro guardianes se alejaran de éste inconscientes al hecho de que si se alejaban demasiado podían padecer del mismo final que sus creadores al alejarse inicialmente del monte, para poder defenderlo, pero no contaron con su poco conocimiento hacia su propia condición, haciéndolos perder el juicio y caer a merced de los mandatos de aquel abominable ser, cuya orden directa era matar a todos aquellos de su misma raza, tarea que casi cumplen con éxito, si no hubiesen contado que uno de su misma clase no se había olvidado para nada como ser un Youkai, dejándolos encerrados a cada uno en tumbas alrededor del monte, esperando que con eso sus almas se calmaran y volvieran en algún momento a la normalidad. _

**Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esa leyenda de pacotilla con los fragmentos, solo tiene que ver con Naraku tendiendo otra trampa**.

**Inuyasha **–tomó una bocanada de aire para contenerse y no terminar golpeando al hanyu, lástima que no estuviera su amiga para decirle unos cuantos osuwari- **esos cuatro demonios fueron liberados, ninguno está en sus tumbas** –explicó Sango-.

**Entonces vamos, no me voy a quedar esperando a la inútil de Kagome –**dijo Inuyasha-.

¿**Qué dices perro estúpido? ¡ella es la única que puede ver los fragmentos!**

**Tienes razón shippou, aunque esa no es la única razón por la que debemos esperar a la señorita Kagome.**

**¿A que se refiere Houshi-sama?** –preguntó Sango a la vez que se alejaba muy notoriamente del monje, ya sabía bien que cuando se ponía serio su mano también tomaba vida propia-.

**Es que si los rumores son ciertos, esos cuatro demonios son sagrados, y por lo tanto más poderosos de lo podemos pensar, por eso es mejor contar con los poderes purificadores de la señorita Kagome.**

**¡Feh! Entonces iré a buscar a Kagome a su época** –dijo para luego marcharse a toda velocidad al pozo-.

_**¿Una sacerdotisa?, no nos conviene que una sacerdotisa nos encuentre…**_-dijo casi en un susurro una mujer la cual no se le podía distinguir rostro por la oscuridad en donde se veía rodeada, pero se podían distinguir perfectamente unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre brillando dentro de toda esa oscuridad, y algunos cabellos plateados danzando alrededor de la silueta. Pero esta presencia no paso inadvertida para todos, o por lo menos, no para cierta gatita de dos colas, que al sentir su presencia se transformó para evitar algún peligro.

Sango se alarmó y fue a buscar su hiraikotsu para salir de la cabaña en donde se encontraban a ver cual era el peligro, pero en toda la oscuridad de la noche no se podía distinguir nada, y fue al escuchar el sonido de un arbusto moviéndose que se pusieron en posición de ataque, deshaciéndose poco después al ver que no se trataba más que de un animal herido, una liebre blanca y de ojos rojos.


	4. 3 Aparición, presentación y reencuentro

**Capítulo 3**

Ya este tipo de problemas con el hanyu cada vez que se iba a su época era de lo más normal, pero esta vez se excedía, es decir, no tenía ni un día en su época y ya él venía a buscarla cuando le dijo que iba a quedarse tres.

Estaban en su habitación discutiendo obviamente, cuando la pelinegra se acercó a la ventana para tomar aire, la situación la estaba exasperando y si no tenía ese momento de armonía iba terminar gritando osuwaris hasta quedarse afónica, pero de repente lo vio, una figura imponente sobre el Goshinboku, digna de comparación con el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, la cual a pesar de la oscuridad se podía notar que esos fríos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo diurno, la estaban observando. Era una imagen tan escalofriante como embriagante; escalofriante porque se supone que en esa época los youkais ya habían dejado de existir y si estaba frente a su ventana sólo podía significar algo: "la perla de shikon", y embriagante porque no concebía la existencia de ese ser de tanta hermosura, la cual contrastaba con la luna llena presente en esa noche, la cual le daba un toque de misterio a la marca en forma de luna menguante, marca que al percatarse de ella cundió el terror.

**Kagome ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué haces viendo tanto en la ventana?** –preguntó furioso el hanyu-.

**I-Inuyasha hay alguien en el Goshinboku** –respondió con pánico-.

**¿Qué?**

El chico de cabello plateado y orejas de perro saltó rápidamente por la ventana, desenfundó a colmillo de acero y comenzó a olfatear el aire, en busca de alguien más que no fueran los habitantes de aquel templo, sin notar ningún olor –**Kagome aquí no hay nadie**- dijo.

**Claro que si hay, está en la copa del árbol desde aquí lo veo** –respondió mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la dirección en que estaba el otro ser de cabellos plateados-.

El youkai que estaba en la copa dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, sonrisa que le dio mucho más pavor a Kagome al ver que Inuyasha casi lo alcanzaba. El demonio, al ver al orejas de perro sólo se limitó a cambiar su semblante divertido a uno sarcástico, y al ser casi atravesado por la espada dio un simple salto quedando frente a frente con su objetivo, la sacerdotisa, se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo que para sorpresa de muchos el hanyu no pudo ni siquiera escuchar, y al sentir la presencia del medio demonio acercarse, le dio un casto beso en los labios, para luego definitivamente desaparecer.

**Maldito sea, no puedo ni siquiera detectar su olor, Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?** –preguntó ingenuo el hanyu ya que no había podido ver aquel pequeño roce-.

Kagome no estaba en ese mundo, todavía rememoraba todo lo visto, se llevó uno de sus dedos inconscientemente a sus labios, rozándolos, y recordó las palabras susurradas al oído: _"pronto vendré por ti mi pequeña sacerdotisa"._

En la época del Sengoku, en un castillo situado al sur…

**Mi lord, estamos bajo ataque, un monstruo alega que hemos invadido su territorio y por eso debemos morir** –dijo después de inclinarse ante el Lord, el capitán de la guardia del castillo-.

**Dile a la guardia que se retire, no quiero más muertes innecesarias, yo mismo me encargaré de hablar con ese demonio** –se paró de sus aposentos dejando ver los rasgos de aquel Lord, indudablemente en aspecto muy joven para el cargo- **puedes retirarte Yu.**

**Pero mi Lord **–replicó angustiada una hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado sentada con un bebe de no más de cinco meses de edad en brazos.

**No te preocupes por mí, Hana **–replicó el Lord después de con su mano izquierda acariciarle dulcemente el rostro a la mujer, y luego al niño en brazos de esta- **volveré a salvo.**

No muy lejos de ahí se podía distinguir a lo que podía ser un ejercito, luchando o tratando de luchar con un demonio de ropaje blanco, cabello plateado y ojos ámbar, mejor conocido como el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, Sesshomaru, cuando repentinamente al escuchar una alarma todos se retiraron, pensaba ir tras ellos para demostrarle a esos humanos que con el Gran Sesshomaru nadie se metía, pero una sombra entre toda esa multitud, en sentido contrario, viniendo hacia el, le llamó la atención.

El actual lord de las tierras del sur era conocido como un humano, viejo, de gran sabiduría, el cual tenía muchas veces demonios poderosos bajo su mando, cosa que era muy rara ya que difícilmente un demonio de raza pura se doblegaba ante un humano, pero no era a ese anciano al que tenía al frente, y le desconcertaba el no poder ni percibir su aroma ni su presencia a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, claro, nunca lo iba a demostrar.

La tranquilidad vino al Lord del Oeste al percibir débilmente el olor a un humano, y entre las sombras distinguir el rostro de aquel que osaba encararlo. Era un hombre joven, cómo máximo veinte años humanos, vestido con una armadura que fácilmente se podía decir que era extremadamente pesada, y debajo unos ropajes parecidos a los de él pero negros con algunos bordados de flores de cerezo rojo sangre, y en el cinto tenía una espada a cada lado, demostrando así que era ambidiestro y que probablemente luchaba con ambas a la vez. Su cabello era tan largo como el de Sesshomaru a diferencia de que este lo tenía agarrado con una coleta alta.

**Te agradecería Lord de las tierras del Oeste que dejaras de atacar éstas tierras, nosotros nunca hemos invadido las tuyas **–dijo el otro con una calma que le hizo hervir la sangre de ira al Lord-.

**Un demonio osó invadir mis tierras y antes de arrancarle la cabeza confesó ser mandado por el sur **–preparó sus dedos para lanzar el látigo, y así lo hizo, pero no contaba con que su contrincante iba a pararlo con su mano ignorando el veneno que este tenía-.

**Un monstruo llamado Naraku desde hace algún tiempo quiere nuestro castillo para el refugiarse, búscalo a él, nosotros no somos tan tontos como para ser simples humanos meternos con el Lord mas poderoso de estas tierras, que es a diferencia de nosotros un Youkai** –dijo para luego deshacer con una ligera descarga eléctrica el látigo de Sesshomaru, momento en el cual, el Inu-youkai notó un cambio de olor bastante rápido pero fácilmente perceptible, y también un rápido cambio de apariencia-.

**Eres patético**.

**¿Disculpa? **

**Te haces pasar por humano cuando en realidad no lo eres** –dijo en tono despectivo-.

**Me parece raro que Ud**. **el gran lord, hable más de tres palabras con otra persona **–dijo mientras se veía la piel ya restaurada de sus manos y se daba media vuelta- **será mejor que vuelva, sus sirvientes deben estar impacientes por la llegada de su amo** –dijo en tono burlón- **y sí, no soy humano, soy un Inu-Youkai al igual que Ud., soy Aoi, el Lord de las tierras del sur, espero que la próxima no nos tengamos que ver en estas circunstancias.** –hizo un ademán con su mano despidiéndose y antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera tomar alguna represalia contra él, desapareció, pero en su camino, se encontró a un personaje que tenía bastante tiempo que no veía- **¿qué haces tu aquí?** –preguntó reteniendo el paso, desconcertado-.

**Amo, creía que me iba a recibir alegremente ¿por qué esa cara de desconcierto? **–preguntó burlonamente el chico de cabellos castaños oscuros muy cortos, piel tostada y ojos ámbar en los cuales comenzaban una extraña marca negra que comenzaba desde ellos hasta finalizar la cara, en forma de lágrimas (imagínense las lágrimas del sheetah así mismo), orejas puntiagudas con algunos aretes colgando de la izquierda, y no se podía ver el atuendo que tenía ya que estaba con una gran capa de color tierra, que le cubría todo a excepción de la cara y eso era porque no tenia la capucha puesta-.

**Tsuchi, ¿cómo te liberaste del sello?**

En otro lado, en la misma época se encontraba la taijiya curando a la liebre antes divisada fuera de la cabaña, mientras una atenta y quizás orgullosa kirara vigilaba sus movimientos, mientras fuera de la cabaña, se encontraba lo que en apariencia es un lobo gris, con la boca manchada de sangre, cuando repentinamente se ve un brillo, dejando ver a una sombra humana limpiándose los restos del rojo líquido de la boca mientras susurraba un _"Bien hecho Kaze"._


	5. 4 El fuego, la tierra, deseos

**Capítulo 4**

**Todos se fueron a divertir menos yo, ¿Cuál es la ciencia de estar en un poblado humano con esta apariencia si claramente todos me quedan viendo como un demonio? **–bufó- **cosa que obviamente soy** –dijo en voz mas baja un chico que vestía como un sacerdote, con la diferencia de que comparada con la túnica de nuestro querido monje que es violeta, este la tenia de un rojo sangre, haciendo juego con su largo cabello agarrado con una coleta alta del mismo color- **no sé a quien quieren atraer, si a algún demonio, o a una población entera de humanos**- dijo en tono cansino a la vez que con una de sus manos llevaba su largo flequillo hacia atrás, dejando ver un lunar debajo de los ojos de color azabache, más específicamente en el izquierdo- **y aparte no tengo a nadie con quien divertirme, extraño a Mizu **–seguía hablando consigo mismo mientras caminaba pero su paso paró al ver que una pequeña pelota interrumpía en su camino, y al girar su vista a su izquierda había un grupo de unos cuatro niños los cuales no sabían si dirigirse a buscarla o pedirle al extraño demonio el favor de dársela. Se agachó para tomar la pequeña pelota en su mano derecha, y viendo de nuevo a los niños preguntó- **¿Es de ustedes?** –todos se quedaron sin habla, hasta que la más pequeña se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

**Sí, ¿podrías… dárnosla?**

**Claro** –extendió su mano para darle la pequeña pelotita a la niña, la cual hizo el ademán de tomarla, pero se detuvo a ver su muñeca, más específicamente tres pulseras que tenía, una blanca, otra azul, y la última marfil, fijándose en los kanjis escritos en ellas- **¿Te gustan? **–preguntó con una sonrisa-.

**Sí, agua, viento y tierra **–dijo mientras leía las pulseras-** falta el fuego** –levantó su vista hacia el extraño- **eres tú, ¿verdad?**

**Sí, eres muy inteligente **–dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña niña- **y por ser tan lista te daré un regalo, pero no puede ser estas pulseras **–se puso a pensar- **te daré un collar, ¿te gustaría? **–sonrió al ver a la niña asentir alegremente- **está bien pero primero un truco** –cerró su mano izquierda y la puso en frente de la niña- **abre mi mano **–vio a la pequeña dudar pero después de acceder, se dio un susto al ver que en la mano del chico había una pequeña llama- **tu dijiste que era el fuego y eso es lo que soy, mi nombre es Hi** –cerró su mano de nuevo y la abrió, dejando ver así una cadena roja, con un dije de una piedra en forma de una estrella roja también- **es tuya** –rodeó el cuello de la niña para ponerle la cadena- **cuando estés en problemas te protegerá **–y luego de ponérsela dibujó una sonrisa de nuevo que desapareció al ver que le quitaban a la niña de las manos-.

**Hitomi aléjate de él **–le dijo a la niña una mujer aparentemente su madre- **y usted váyase de aquí demonio, no se que quiere con mi hija pero no dejaré que le haga nada malo.**

**No se preocupe señora no pienso hacer nada, cuídate Hitomi** –se volteó para marcharse hacia donde originalmente iba mientras hacía un ademán con su mano despidiéndose-** por esto no me gusta estar en esta forma, demonios **–y ante la vista atónita de los aldeanos y la soñadora de la niña presente se transformó en una ave de gran tamaño roja, cuyo plumaje no era ni más ni menos que fuego.

En el castillo del sur…

**¿Me vas a responder Tsuchi? ¿Qué haces aquí? **–preguntó impaciente ya en su forma demoniaca el Lord del Sur- **Si te liberaste antes del tiempo del sello entonces…** -y puso sus manos en ambas espadas listo para desenvainarlas-.

**No, no amo **–respondió el Neko-youkai mientras hacia ademanes con sus manos negativamente- **le puedo asegurar que nos liberamos justo en el momento preciso, nos adelantamos un poco pero ya tomamos previsiones para que no suceda la estupidez de perder el control de nuevo** –vio a su amo regresar a su forma humana, relajarse y levantar una ceja en señal de incredulidad- **es enserio, mire **–dejó su mano derecha al descubierto la cual tenia tres pulseras con las inscripciones de los elementos, exceptuándolo a él-.

**Ya veo que los diez años encerrados no fue en vano, por fin se dieron cuenta de que tenían que estar juntos para no perder la cordura, pero su forma de hacerlo, ¡ja! Hasta a mi me sorprende** –dijo el demonio en tono irónico- **no están juntos, pero llevan parte de si a donde quiera que vayan, si, realmente es ingenioso, pero necesito que te vayas, en esta región nadie sabe que soy un Youkai**.

**Ya me he dado cuenta de eso mi señor, aunque puedo oler a un ser con su sangre, ¿puede ser que haya traicionado a nuestra señora Kaho?** –preguntó burlonamente seguro de su hallazgo-.

**¡Ni se te ocurra! **–dijo en un rugido perdiendo la compostura y una vez mas revelando su cabello plateado y las marcas al cada lado de sus mejillas de un profundo azul, al igual que una luna en estado creciente- **es una larga historia**.

**Pero sabe que mientras ese niño este en sus tierras pronto lo descubrirán, seguramente la madre tampoco sabe que es un medio demonio ¿o me equivoco?**

**No lo sabe **–de nuevo regresando a su estado humano- **aparte el no será para siempre un medio demonio.**

**Por eso mismo le digo, el crecimiento será un poco más tardío mi amo, cuando su sangre demoniaca haya devorado por completo a la humana, comenzará a verse como un Inu-Youkai y tendrá que entrenar para poder controlar así sea a medias su apariencia humana y sus poderes, y para eso no falta demasiado, si deja que la humana se encariñe con el pequeño **–iba a continuar pero la voz aparentemente tranquila de su amo cortó las palabras-.

**Sé perfectamente que tengo que hacer, así que mejor vete con tus hermanos** –dijo para luego retirarse, dejando a su sirviente con las palabras en la boca, literalmente-.

**Pero que genio, a pesar de todos los siglos que tiene de edad no cambia…**

Mientras en la época actual…

En una mansión de aproximadamente tres pisos, que quedaba aparentemente apartado de la civilización, pero lo único que la apartaba realmente era un extenso jardín o bosque, como deseen llamarlo, que pertenecía también a la familia, se encontraba una chica tan fría como el hielo en la habitación de su hermano con tan sólo una pijama, recostada en la pared cerca de la ventana, cómo esperando a alguien, cuando de la nada, apareció un ser de increíble hermosura, con un cabello tan blanco como la nieve que combinaban perfectamente con los ojos de un azul cielo. Pero no era sólo el color de su cabello lo que llamaba la atención, sino las marcas azules en sus mejillas y una luna en forma de cuarto menguante en su frente.

El peliplateado, no había detectado la presencia de aquel ser, pero era de imaginarse, nadie mejor que ellos en el trabajo de ocultarse, y la chica de cabellos azabache era la maestra en esas artes. La inspeccionó con la mirada, y al ver sus ropajes, tuvo que inmediatamente cambiar su apariencia por una humana, no podía dejar que sus instintos lo dominaran, pero no pudo ocultar el leve tono sangre que adquirieron sus ojos antes de efectuar tal transformación.

**Mujer, el hecho de que sea tu hermano no implica de que no tenga deseos** –dijo en un tono aparentemente indiferente- **¿Qué haces en mi habitación?** –preguntó mientras ignorando la presencia de su hermana se quitaba el kosode negro que tenía puesto dejando ver así la cadena de plata en su cuello insignia de su familia-.

**Debería preguntar yo ¿Qué hacías afuera con tu verdadera forma?** –dijo la chica para después acercarse rápidamente a su hermano, y antes de que este se pudiese dar la vuelta o hacer un movimiento extraño, desenvaino su espada poniéndosela justo en la nuca a manera de amenaza- **no intentes nada y responde.**

**¿Qué haces con mi espada?** –preguntó con una voz ronca, denotando molestia- **Ella no debería dejarse tocar por ti.**

**Mi padre una vez me dijo que la espada de nuestro opuesto se dejara tocar por uno cuando su dueño tiene a un lado de si dominándole, y me consta, sino ¿por qué dejaste tu espada a mi merced?** –presionó un poco más la espada de doble filo en el cuerpo de el chico ocasionándole un corte- **Ahora habla.**

**Maldita seas Ai **–rugió- **¡suelta la puerta de los cielos!** **¿Me vas a matar? **–preguntó burlón- **además debes estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostenerla, ella te purifica más de lo que ya estás ¿o me equivoco?** –y se dio media vuelta tomando la espada con su mano- **¡suéltala!** –y la blanca espada rechazó automáticamente a la chica que la tenía mandándola hasta la pared- **no vuelvas a hacer eso** –dijo soltando la espada que adquirió el color de cualquier otro objeto metálico- **no sé por que haces este tipo de idioteces** –y se fue hasta donde estaba la chica, para alzarla y acostarla en su cama- **simplemente fui a ver a aquella sacerdotisa, algo me dice que ella puede saber como podemos volver a ver a los demás.**

**Tonto Yuki, me hubieses dicho.**

**No me hubieses dejado, eres muy concienzuda con eso de no mostrar nuestra apariencia a los demás.**

**Y tu demasiado relajado.**

**Jajaja, si supongo, pero dejé mi olor impregnado en aquella mujer, si alguno de los muchachos la encuentran no pararan hasta dar con nosotros.**

**Quiero volver a ver a papá** –dijo la chica antes de quedarse profundamente dormida-.

**Y para mí, no hay algo más importante que tus deseos** –y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica, para luego recostarse al lado de ella para así quedarse dormido-.


	6. 5 Madurez, el viento, apariencias

**Capítulo 5**

Al final, tuvo que irse con Inuyasha al Sengoku, aunque no le agradaba demasiado la idea de dejar sola a su familia con aquel demonio que vio, porque estaba casi segura que no había atravesado el pozo, así que tenía que ser de esa época, pero ¿no se suponía que los demonios se habían extinguido? Al parecer no era así, y esta era la segunda prueba que tenía, después de aquel incidente con el demonio en forma de máscara devora hombres.

Aún le daba vueltas aquella leyenda que Inuyasha vagamente le había contado, aunque en realidad lo que le daba vueltas era lo de los "demonios que podían adoptar perfectamente la forma humana" ¿y si ese demonio que vio era parte de ese clan? Eso explicaría por qué Inu no pudo captar su olor, si eran tan hábiles para cambiar su forma y aroma, no le sorprendería que incluso el muy desarrollado olfato del pepliplateado no hubiese servido de nada, pero, ¿qué los motivaría a salir justo ahora? ¿Acaso la aparición de aquellos cuatro monstruos en el Sengoku tenían alguna relación con aquel youkai? Tenía que averiguarlo a toda costa.

Dentro de sus mismos pensamientos, Kagome se sorprendió, hace un año no hubiese sido capaz de sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente, eso era la prueba que ya no era la misma niña ingenua, y que ahora con sus ideas podía ayudar más que lanzando flechas al azar esperando que alguna acertara en el blanco, pero eso al parecer no le importaba al chico en cuya espalda estaba ahorita, y si le importaba lo fingía muy bien.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la súbita llegada a la aldea, más específicamente frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, por lo que tuvo que bajarse de la espalda de aquel de haori rojo y emprender marcha para adentrarse a la cabaña, pero algo que se interpuso en su camino le llamó la atención; normalmente era Shippou el primero que salía a recibirla pero esta vez había una liebre tan blanca como la nieve, y los ojos tan rojos como la sangre sentada frente a ella, como haciendo un severo escrutinio a la persona que osaba invadir su territorio. Kagome ingenua como siempre no se percató de eso, y al ver tan adorable animal frente a ella la alzó y la abrazó, abrazo que causó un pequeño chillido de dolor en la criatura y que fue el que alertó a la sacerdotisa de los vendajes que esta poseía.

**Kagome deja a ese animalejo en el suelo** –dijo Inuyasha con un cierto deje de ¿celos?-.

**No lo llames así, es un simple conejito que está herido** –defendió la chica-.

**¿No pensaras acogerlo? Suficiente tenemos con el zorro inútil, mejor se lo daremos como comida a algún lobo hambriento** –y le arrebató el animal de los brazos a la pelinegra con la clara convicción de echarlo-.

**¡Inuyasha!** –fue tras el y le quitó la motica de pelos de las manos- **¡osuwari!** –dijo con inusitada tranquilidad-.

Lo curioso es que el conjuro lanzado por la chica que en intención fue débil terminó siendo más poderoso de lo normal: apenas la cara del orejas de perro tocó el suelo, una ráfaga de aire se unió al conjuro haciendo que se clavara por lo menos unos 50cm más de lo normal contra el suelo.

**Señorita Kagome, ¿ha hecho algún tipo de entrenamiento especial?** –preguntó el monje con curiosidad-.

**No lo creo** –dijo la muchacha tan confundida como el resto-.

**Yo creo saber quién causo eso** –dijo Sango con una cara de curiosidad- **fuiste tú pequeño conejo ¿no?** –dijo para luego acariciar dulcemente al animalito que cómo si hubiese entendido la pregunta, asintió-.

**Mmm, así que era en realidad un demonio, debe estar muy débil como para no mostrar su verdadera forma, y maneja el viento**.

**Entonces debes tener un nombre ¿no**? –preguntó el zorrito- .

**Controla el viento, entonces te llamaremos Kaze **–dijo Kagome- **¿es ese tu nombre?** –preguntó a la libre que volvió a asentir- **espero que te recuperes pronto entonces, mientras puedes estar con nosotros.**

**Maldita sea** –masculló Inuyasha aún intentando luchar contra el suelo-.

Mientras en el bosque, se encontraba el Lord de las tierras del oeste, intentando localizar al árbol sabio, pero en su camino se encontró a un humano.

**No entiendo por qué mi lord te tiene tanto respeto **–dijo una figura que estaba en una rama alta del árbol-.

**¿Eres otro patético perro intentando ser humano**? –preguntó carente de emociones típico del Youkai-.

**Le recuerdo mi lord que usted también es un Inu-youkai** –dijo el menor saltando de donde estaba para mostrarse frente al de ojos dorados-.

**Pero no me veo como un asqueroso humano**.

**Usted es extraño, dice que los humanos son asquerosos sin embargo lleva a una humana en sus viajes**.

**Deja de decir insolencias** –y sacó su látigo con veneno con la intención de herir al "humano" pero como esperaba, este lo esquivó quedando en un lugar iluminado dejando así su rostro totalmente al descubierto-.

Era un hombre que en años humanos podía decirse que tenía fácilmente veinte años, delgado pero que dejaba ver gracias al traje que poseía, parecido al de un cazador de demonios, los músculos ligeramente marcados gracias al entrenamiento. Al parecer estaba con una transformación incompleta ya que tenía los ojos de un azul claro excesivo, las marcas en las mejillas de color azul profundo, pero no se podían divisar ni garras, ni colmillos y su cabello inusualmente muy corto estaba de color negro. Mostraba una sonrisa burlona mientras veía con un interés fingido los anillos que estaban en su mano derecha en cada uno de sus dedos, lo que hizo que el Inu-youkai lord de las tierras del oeste cual era la técnica de ese "patético demonio" ya que no llevaba espadas ni ninguna arma visible.

**No se preocupe mi señor, no le he hecho nada a sus acompañantes, simplemente debo estar al tanto de la vida de aquellos que osan pisar las tierras de mi lord Aoi.**

**Escoria **–se lanzó a atacarlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo al ver unos casi imperceptibles hilos alrededor del youkai- **ya veo.**

En ese momento apareció inoportunamente el neko-youkai que hace unos momentos estaba hablando con el lord de las tierras del sur muy cerca del Inu-youkai de cabellos negros.

**Sora, si mi señor Aoi te pilla en estas te matará ¿lo sabías?**

**Tsuchi, no sólo bastaba con Aoi, ahora tú también vienes a arruinarme la diversión **–y dejó salir un suspiro-.

**No, para nada, pero sabes que no debes meterte con Lord Sesshomaru, porque no será precisamente Aoi quien te mate si se entera.**

**Eh** –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del youkai al recordar cuando cierta persona de su linaje perdió los estribos hace diez años- **ciertamente, ni yo, uno de los cuatro antiguos me atrevería a arremeter contra la ira de él, pero no está aquí en estos momentos.**

**Créeme lo estará.**

**Lo siento mi Lord, pero nuestro encuentro se tendrá que ver pospuesto, nos veremos luego **–dijo Sora dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar desapareció sin dejar rastro junto con el neko-.

**Insectos**.


	7. 6 Almas reencarnadas, el agua, hallazgo

**Capítulo 6**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el castillo donde estaban los cuatro imponentes inu-youkais en forma de custodios, dentro de él no tenían que aparentar ser humanos, así que todos estaban en su forma humana-demoniaca de cabellos plateados y ojos azules con sus marcas respectivas, dos en forma de cuarto creciente, y dos a su vez en forma de cuarto menguante, y no muy lejos se podían divisar lo que parecían dos niños de doce años "jugando", y lo digo así porque sus juegos eran midiendo la fuerza, una niña y un niño de igual edad estaban combatiendo con sus espadas que les fueron dadas como un regalo por sus padres, cuando repentinamente el mayor que poseía la luna creciente se volteó y vio al que era el hijo de sus compañeros en el suelo siendo apuntado con la espada en la mano de su querida hija.

**Es suficiente** –dijo Aoi-.

**Pero papá**… -replicó la niña-.

**He dicho, ya le ganaste, bastante cortadas tiene para que le hagas una más marcando las victorias** –dijo serio-.

**No puedo creer, mi hijo ha sido derrotado de nuevo por una simple niña** –se burló de su hijo el de luna menguante-.

**Ella juega sucio no es mi culpa **–decía el niño mientras se paraba quitándose el pasto de la rompa y envainando la espada- **por eso es que siempre ganas** –le dijo a la niña mientras le sacaba la lengua-.

**Hombres, no soportan que una mujer les gane** –dijo interviniendo por primera vez la mujer de luna creciente, de cabello corto recto a la altura de la quijada, y un flequillo que le tapaba parte de su ojo izquierdo, dándole un toque felino a su mirada de un azul más oscuro que los demás- **¿verdad Sora? ¿recuerdas nuestras peleas?**

**No me lo recuerdes, siempre me ganas **–respondió con un deje de fastidio en su voz- **ven aquí, o capaz esa niña con instinto asesino te termina rebanando, así como lo hace Kaho conmigo **–le dijo a su hijo-.

En ese momento en que los niños se disponían a ir a donde sus padres se encontraban, los cubrió a ambos un anillo de fuego, dejándolos totalmente incomunicados. Los cuatro demonios al ver esto, se alarmaron, más que todo la única que no había intervenido hasta ahora, que al detectar el olor del atacante se abalanzó directamente a donde este estaba, descubriendo su identidad, resultando ser nada mas y nada menos que uno de sus sirvientes, aquel que controlaba el fuego, Hi, que estaba totalmente fuera de sí ya que sus ojos estaban de un color opaco carente de vida. Con lo que no contaba la youkai es que había otro de los demonios alrededor, que era más rápido que aquel que tenía aprisionado, y aprovechó esto para derribarla con un golpe certero en el estómago, abriéndole así una gran herida producida por sus garras.

El menor de todos encerrado en el círculo de fuego, al ver aquella escena perdió el control de si mismo, sus garras se exageraron, al igual que sus colmillos, sus ojos azules por genética se tornaron rojos con destellos dorados, y las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaron dándole un aspecto casi negro. Con esto salió de aquella barrera dejando inconsciente con un golpe certero a aquel que hirió a su madre, pero eso no le bastó, sino que aun estando el cuerpo casi inerte comenzó a golpearlo. La niña por su parte que no había salido de aquella muralla se angustió al ver a su mejor amigo, casi hermano actuando así con los que ella consideraba sus guardianes, y en un acto instintivo casi desesperado, liberó una gran cantidad de energía espiritual purificando todo a su alrededor para que el fuego cesara, y después de devolverle un golpe que pensaba darle Kaze a su hermano a traición, abrazó a este, logrando que volviera a la calma, pero sin embargo al volver a un estado de control, ninguno de los dos eran los niños que solían ser, el de cuarto menguante tenía los ojos dorados y las marcas de un color lila que sólo los inu-youkais de sangre pura tenían, y la de cuarto creciente, le había crecido precipitadamente el cabello, que se tornó negro, y sus ojos también estaban de un azabache que ninguno de ellos incluso con su perfecta forma de hacerse pasar por humanos habían logrado.

En ese momento fue que Aoi se dio cuenta que su descendencia no solo tenía el alma de ellos mismo habitando en esos cuerpos, sino que eran la reencarnación de alguien más.

. . .

Era de madrugada cuando la pequeña liebre escogió que era el momento idóneo para reunirse con su hermana para contarle aquello que había detectado en el olor de aquella humana. Ya al verse lo suficientemente lejos pensó que era el mejor momento para transformarse a su forma más humana, así que lo hizo, dejando paso a una mujer de increíble hermosura, de piel pálida cubierto por un kimono rojo sangre con el obi rosa, con el cabello largo hasta el suelo de color plateado cuyas puntas degradaban a un color rojizo, y su cara, tan perfecta como la de una muñeca de porcelana que tenia una marca rosa en forma de triángulo en su frente fue tapada de su fina nariz para abajo por lo que parecía ser un abanico negro.

**Te pareces al demonio que protege a Naraku, Kagura de los vientos** –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas-.

**Te equivocas** –dijo abriendo sus ojos de color carmesí mientras se volteaba para ver a su hermana- **ella se parece a mí, no es más que una vulgar imitación, así que te agradecería no insultarme de esa manera Mizu.**

Mizu el demonio del agua que en ese momento estaba en su forma humanoide, vestía también un kimono, era blanco con bordados en azul cielo y el obi de color azul marino, el cabello azabache estaba recogido de una manera bastante tradicional pero aun así algunos mechones de cabello estaban sueltos alrededor de su blanco pero sonrosado rostro en el cual destacaban unas marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos de color gris, que daban la impresión de más bien delineárselos.

**Dime, a que debo tu llamada** –preguntó la mayor-.

**Primero, te excediste con la herida, no tenías porque usar tu veneno** –dijo irritada la de ojos rojos-** y segundo, creo saber donde está nuestros amos.**

**¿Lo has visto?**

**Aún no, pero…**

**Cuando lo veas entonces avísame, no me molestes para cosas tan insignificantes, adiós **–dijo la de cabellos azabache marchándose-.

**Grr, ¡lo primero que haré al encontrar a la señora Kaho es pedir que te encierre otra vez!** –gritó al viento- **me cae mal esa estúpida… espera este olor… Inuyasha está cerca** –dijo para luego convertirse en una pequeña liebre nuevamente-.

**Maldito animal, no me importa si te matan pero Kagome me matará si te pasa algo** –dijo Inuyasha para agarrar a la pobre liebre por el pescuezo-.

**Hanyu te sugiero que me trates con más respeto** –escuchó Inuyasha, pero sin embargo no sabía de donde salió esa voz- **y si, quien te habla es el insignificante conejo que tienes en mano.**

**¿Qué demonios?** –dijo Inuyasha para luego soltar bruscamente al animal y poner su mano derecha en colmillo de acero con todas las intenciones de desenvainarla.

**No te preocupes, no tengo la mínima intención de hacerle daño a aquellos humanos y el zorro a quienes proteges, y tampoco tengo la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme a ti aunque quisiera, sólo quiero encontrar a mis señores.**

**¿Y quién te dijo que te ayudaremos? Porque yo no lo haré.**

**Si me ayudas, te diré la forma de matar a Naraku, pero los necesito a mis señores en esta época, no en la otra.**

**¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Hay demonios en la época de Kagome?** –dijo bajando la guardia- **aparte del otro con el que me encontré que se parecía al odioso de mi medio hermano** –y entornó los ojos-.

**¿Un demonio con forma de inu-youkai? ¡ese es mi amo!**


	8. 7 Peleas, límites, reconocimiento

**Capítulo 7  
**

**Kaze, a veces tu estupidez me sorprende, aunque no debería** –se escuchó una voz cercana, pero que no se podía saber de donde provenía –** debería acostumbrarme a tus muestras de ineptitud** – y se mostró de nuevo el demonio del agua.

**¡Mizu, no te metas!** –dijo el conejo transformándose ante los ojos del confuso hanyou en su forma "humana".

**Apártate o te destruiré junto al hanyou.**

**¡El que seas la mayor no te da el derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana!** –y estiró la mano que sostenía el pequeño abanico, que había aumentado de tamaño, con la clara intención de atacar-.

**¡VIENTO CORTANTE!**

**¿Qué demonios?** –dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo que se apartaron del ataque.

**¡Feh! No me importan sus problemas pero yo no confiaré en ningún monstruo.**

**Entonces comienza por no confiar en ti **–dijo sarcástica la de cabellos negros-.

**¿Qué dijiste?** –gritó furioso Inuyasha poniéndose en posición de ataque para hacer el viento cortante, pero extrañamente no habían energías que cortar-.

**Me tomaste desprevenida antes pero no volverá a suceder** –advirtió seriamente la ojos carmesí –** no se si te diste cuenta que controlo el viento, y no soy como la estúpida imitación barata de Kagura, aparte se muy bien cuales son los ataques de tu espada, y mientras nuestra presencia demoníaca sea nula tampoco podrás hacer ningún ataque.**

**Hasta que te pusiste seria, bueno no hay necesidad de que yo siga aquí, me voy **– dijo la mujer para desaparecerse-.

**¡Espera!** – y el peliplateado saltó en dirección hacia donde el otro demonio se había ido, pero una fuerte ventisca lo regresó a su lugar original de una manera no amable–.

**No te irás de aquí hasta decirme como llegar hasta donde está mi amo**-.

...

**Sora, ¿por qué fuiste detrás del Lord del Oeste?** – preguntó el Lord de las tierras del Sur aparentemente al viento mientras mecía a su pequeño hijo de apenas seis meses-.

**Je je je, ehm **–se escuchó una risa nerviosa hasta que apareció ante los ojos del Lord el general del ejército del castillo- **me cercioraba de que no iba a atacarte por la espalda.**

**¿Seguro?** –preguntó con una clara mirada de "ni tu mismo te lo crees" a su amigo desde nacimiento- **si sigues con esa actitud te matarán.**

**Llevas diciéndome lo mismo Aoi, tu y Nana me decían lo mismo, y mírame aquí estoy, aun a cuestas de la vida de ella** –recordó tristemente- **¿Cómo está Yue?** –preguntó rápido para cambiar el tema, mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente al niño, dejando ver una tenue marca de una luna en estado creciente- **falta poco para que se deje de ver como humano y tome la forma de un hanyou.**

**Si, pronto tendré que apartarlo de su madre**.

**¿No sería más fácil decirle la verdad?**

**El contarle eso haría que tenga un vínculo con Hana, y no pretendo dejar que eso ocurra.**

**Si eso fuera cierto entonces este niño no hubiese nacido** –dijo burlón- **Ah no cierto, fue un momento de calentura ligado al tremendo parecido que tiene con Kaho**.

**Las dos son distintas, las dos son únicas, pero nadie podrá compararse con mi esposa, y no sabes como odio el momento de debilidad que tuve culpa de mi sangre.**

**Sabes, siempre está la opción de matarlas, no es como si fueras un asesino, estos problemas se nos dan cada dos o tres décadas** –comentó Sora mientras se acostaba al lado de donde estaba sentado Aoi-.

**En el momento en que veas a Nana en la cara de alguna de las humanas a las que matas me comprenderás**.

**Solo he matado una, y faltan años para que me vuelva a suceder lo mismo, así que falta un rato para que me suceda.**

En ese momento el niño comenzó a llorar ya que tenía un buen rato intentando alcanzar el largo cabello de su padre sin resultados. Este al ver el llanto de su hijo, sonrió y se dejó caer el largo cabello negro, que se tornó a plateado, dejando que al fin el niño, cuyo cabello curiosamente había cambiado también de color agarrara el mechón.

**Kaho no será quien me mate** –comentó divertido el Youkai.

**¿Ah**? – preguntó confundido el otro, a la vez que se levantaba.

**Sí, Kaho no es tan celosa como mi hija, ella será quien me dará muerte, lo puedo presentir**.

**Jajaja** – "eso es si alguna vez las vuelvas a ver amigo mío, yo, en cambio ya me resigne a no ver a mi único hijo".

...

"**Un pozo, un pozo… Goshinboku, ah lo encontré"** –venía un ave dorada de fuego buscando hasta que por fin dio con el pozo, bajó volando hasta él, y al llegar, se transformó en su forma humana- **me estresa la forma tan poco amable que tiene Mizu de hacerme llegar la información**- y se revisó el brazo dejando ver algo parecido a una quemada- **sabe que nunca debe rociar con agua a un ave de fuego y aun así lo hace **– y se lanzó dentro del pozo cayendo de pie en este – **yo no veo ningún cambio, entonces cómo es que esto conecta con el otro tiempo.**

**Señorita Kagome, si Inuyasha vuelve y no la ve, habrá problemas.**

**Mañana tengo examen de matemáticas, yo le dije a Inuyasha que estaría tres días, no cinco horas, así que me voy** –y se lanzó dentro del pozo pero extrañamente no se transportó y aparte cayó encima de alguien más, o mejor dicho, en los brazos de alguien más-.

**Disculpe señorita, ¿usted sabe como viajar por este pozo?** –preguntó Hi, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Señorita Kagome ¿le sucede algo?** –preguntó alarmado el Houshi al escuchar el grito de su amiga, e iba a echar la vista dentro del pozo, pero una gran sombra roja que salía no se lo permitió, tumbándolo.

**¿Por qué siempre se asustan con mi apariencia?, yo se que tengo el cabello rojo y que soy un demonio y soy diferente a los humanos pero no se vale que…** - balbuceaba Hi, con una gran sombra depresiva negra a su alrededor-.

**¡¿Quién eres?!** –preguntó Kagome al salir del pozo-.

**¿Me hablas a mí?** –respondió Hi volteándose dejando ver que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas- **yo pensaba que te asustaba, ¿no te asusto verdad?** – le preguntó con ojos brillantes mientras le agarraba las manos a Kagome.

**Eh "como demonios llegó tan rápido"** **¡Claro que me asustaste idiota! ¡¿Qué hace alguien normal dentro de un pozo?! **–gritó totalmente enfurecida-.

**La señorita Kagome da miedo** –susurró el monje-.

**Eso debería preguntárselo a usted** –dijo el demonio del fuego parándose erguido- **Usted sabe como pasar por el pozo ¿me lo podría decir?** –preguntó de nuevo con estrellitas en los ojos-.

**¿Kagome estás bien?** –preguntó Inuyasha al llegar, ¿volando? A la escena notándose tras él una gran devastación de árboles.

**Je je, ¿Inuyasha?, sí estoy bien** –dijo con una gran gota en su cabeza- **¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

**¡Maldito Inuyasha no me dejes peleando sola!** –gritaba una mujer con abanicos que aparentemente estaba manipulando el viento-.

**¿Kagura? **– se preguntaron en unísono la sacerdotisa y el monje Miroku-.

**No, es mi hermana menor** –dijo cansinamente el otro vestido con ropas rojas de monje, para luego chasquear los dedos logrando que el remolino de viento creado por la mujer se convirtiera en un tornado de fuego que se volvió en contra de su creadora quemándola– **Eres un peligro para la naturaleza Kaze-.**

**Itteee… ¡Hi!, ¡eres malo! ¡¿por qué quemas a tu hermana menor?!**

**Por ser tan escandalosa** –respondió sorprendiendo a los demás por el cambio de actitud.

**Hi, Kaze… ¿podría ser… que ustedes son los guardianes del monte de las ánimas?** –preguntó Miroku dejando a sus dos compañeros atónitos por la posibilidad-.

**Si, mucho gusto** –respondió el mayor con una sonrisa-.


	9. 8 Impresion

**Capítulo 8**

**Siento que nos debemos ir Kaze, has causado mucho alboroto y Tamashii ya me ha advertido que están predispuestos a atacarnos, gracias a ti **–y lanzó un suspiro- **yo que quería saber como hacerle para volver a ver a mi señora Kaho** –dijo tristemente-.

**Los mandaré de nuevo al infierno** –gritó inuyasha sacando a colmillo de acero-.

**Inuyasha, abajo** –dijo la muchacha no haciendo esperar el gran estruendo característico de Inuyasha siendo enterrado gracias al conjuro- **¿su señora esta del otro lado del pozo?**

**No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que esta en otra época distinta a esta porque en tu ropaje está impregnado su olor**.

**Kaze, sabes que ese tipo de información no debes dársela a humanos, si ese demonio se entera…**

**Ellos no están del lado de ese repugnante aborto demoníaco **–dijo la de cabellos plateados- ** sin embargo, presiento que nos debemos retirar, Mizu no va a estar nada feliz y no queremos agregar leña al fuego, ah no, eso va contigo** –dijo con una risita mientras en la cabeza de todos aparecía una gran gota gracias al muy mal chiste-.

**Con su permiso, nos retiramos fue un placer conocerlos **–dijo Hi para desaparecer dentro de una bola de fuego, seguido de Kaze quien desapareció en un remolino-.

**¡Kagome! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?** – reclamó el del haori rojo mientras se sacudía el polvo del ropaje-.

**Esos demonios…** -comenzó a decir la chica-.

**No tenían presencia maligna, de hecho, la presencia que desprendían era totalmente purificadora**. –terminó de decir el monje-.

**Feh, eso es imposible, un demonio siempre tiene un aura maligna así no lo desee**.

**Pues al parecer ellos no.**

Los tres se fueron a la cabaña en donde se encontraba la taijiya totalmente preocupada, y luego de discutir un rato acerca de que hacer con los demonios recién liberados y acordar esperar ver los sucesos se fueron a dormir, pero había un problema, y era que la menor de todos no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había dicho el demonio de los vientos, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta –aparentemente- salió de la cabaña.

**Ese beso…** -susurró Kagome rozándose los labios con la yema de los dedos-.

**¿Qué haces despierta**? –preguntó Inuyasha apareciendo de la nada frente a la chica, asustándola-.

**Jajaja **–rió nerviosamente- **nada.**

**Kagome, ¿ese demonio te hizo algo?** –preguntó con una inusitada seriedad-.

**¿Ah?** **¿de quien hablas?**

**El demonio en tu época.**

**Jajaja no** –"bueno si exceptuamos que me besó"- **ese demonio, parece ser que es el amo de ellos, pero como llegaron hasta ahí** –dijo para luego quedar en silencio, hasta que se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la dirección en la que se encontraba el Goshimboku-.

**Feh, ahora que demonios… **-dijo para luego cargar a la muchacha que había ido a buscar rápidamente su arco y sus flechas y a alertar a sus amigos, y partir hacia el alboroto causado-.

Mientras en el pozo, había una chica con largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, vestida en ropajes de sacerdotisa a diferencia que la parte inferior era azul marino, intentando luchar con lo que parecía una serpiente que la estaba estrangulando, pero sin embargo ésta no hacía ningún gesto de dolor o incomodidad, cosa que sacó enfureció al monstruo haciendo que aplicara más presión. Al cabo de un rato en esa "tortura", la chica, que aparentemente seguía aburrida desenvainó su espada, pero antes que hiciera cualquier movimiento un boomerang a toda velocidad cortó la parte del cuerpo de aquel monstruo que la sostenía cayendo de bruces al suelo, enrollada en lo que era un pedazo de carne inerte, y como fue tomada por sorpresa no pudo hacer nada que recibir el impacto contra el suelo de lleno, siendo lo último que pudo oír, la palabra viento cortante que vino de un demonio de orejas de perro y cabello plateado.

**Inuyasha, me dijiste que la ibas a agarrar** –dijo Sango notablemente molesta.

**Feh, no me diste tiempo, o no recuerdas que al querer usar el viento cortante Kagome usó su conjuro en mí** –replicó el afectado-.

**Era porque le ibas a dar a ella, ve a ver si está bien, mientras busco si hay algún fragmento, que lo sentí antes de venir.**

Inuyasha fue obedientemente –como pocas veces- a hacer lo encargado, pero al ver a la muchacha raramente se quedó inmóvil. Cosa que extrañó a los demás siendo el monje el primero en acercarse junto a kirara que extrañamente se sentía atraída por el olor de esa humana.

**¿Qué pasó inuyasha? ¿te enamoraste a primera vista? **–bromeó el joven mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba su amigo, recibiendo dos miradas con auras oscuras tras él – **es broma chicas** –y llegó hasta donde estaba la chica-** Si, es muy bella, pero al parecer está herida, señorita Kagome, ayúdeme aquí** –dijo mientras quitaba los restos de monstruo de encima de la muchacha y la levantaba sutilmente-.

**¡Inuyasha muévete!** –dijo Kagome enfurecida creyendo que el comentario de su amigo era cierto, pero al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que la cara del hanyou era de total confusión-.

**Madre…** -dijo Inuyasha en un susurro casi inaudible-.

Kagome, confundida, bajó la vista para ver el rostro de aquella chica, y al hacerlo, se tapo la boca con su mano intentando contener un grito de conmoción, esa chica, era exactamente igual a aquel espíritu que una vez intentó engañar a Inuyasha haciéndose pasar por su madre. Exactamente, esa chica era idéntica a…

**Izayoi**…


	10. 9 Memorias perdidas, impotencia

_Emo Corner:_

_Omg tengo demasiadas ideas para este fic, el rollo: el desarrollo de las ideas, xD las pocas personas q leen diran: ¡Que pito toca Izayoi aqui! xD jajaja si, ella es mi personaje principal... de hecho a partir de este Cap voy a catalogar este fic como un Izayoi x Inu-no-Taisho... xD xq si se pillan la referencia de este fic dice "a veces una vida no basta para cumplir promesas hechas... y se tiene que reencarnar para cumplirlas" y si Inu no ta muerto, Kagome tampoco... y NADIE ta muerto xD entonces... es obvio... jajaja! yo y mis ideas locas u.u... pero es q me parece tan cortante en el anime q Taisho haya muerto así e Izayoi tambien ay nu poetitos... entonces... creemos nuestra propia historia... OJO xD YO NO RECIBO DINERO POR ESTO xD jajaja y bueno... les dejo con el cap 9 que acabo de terminar =( espero reviews por favor asi sea unos "..." o un "pudrete" pero alllgoooo xD jajaja chau!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 9**

**Han pasado ya dos semanas en las que esa chica no ha despertado e Inuyasha no se ha despegado de ella **–comentó Sango aburrida jugando con la cola de Kirara-.

**Según lo que me comentó la señorita Kagome es un vivo retrato de la difunta madre de Inuyasha, debe de ser por eso** –acotó Miroku-.

**Pobre Inu, debe estar confundido, yo también lo estaría si encontrara a alguien idéntico a mi padre** –dijo Shippou aflijido mientras agachaba la cabeza-.

Los tres que mantenían esa conversación estaban en los sembradíos de la aldea, ya que al pasar casi medio mes, no habían movido pie de ésta gracias a la insistencia de Inuyasha de esperar a que la chica con ropajes de sacerdotisa despertase.

Mientras en la cabaña, mientras Kaede le cambiaba los vendajes de la cabeza de la chica e Inuyasha estaba sentado apoyado en la pared simulándose dormido, Kagome miraba con inocente curiosidad una pequeña esfera de cristal que pendía de la empuñadura de la espada que cargaba la herida. A pesar de haber tratado de moverla cuando llevaron a su dueña a la cabaña, no pudo, siendo Inuyasha el único capaz de empuñarla y enfundarla, pero había causado un cambio en su sangre demoníaca al cual todos alarmó, pero sin embargo pudo levantarla y llevarla hasta allá, y curiosamente, al llegar, la espada lo había rechazado, poniéndose tan pesada como en un principio le parecía a Kagome, y cubriéndose de un campo eléctrico cargado de energía demoníaca.

Aquella esfera que veía con atención parecía ser el alma de aquella espada. En estos momentos era tan transparente que se podía ver hasta el otro lado, pero en cuanto alguna presencia extraña se acercaba se tornaba de un brillante rojo escarlata, como simulando la furia del alma encerrada allí sabiendo que el que intentaba poseerla no era su dueña.

Myoga hacía una semana había llegado y seguidamente desaparecido con el objetivo de buscar información acerca de aquella espada, pero no había regresado, o eso creía la chica, cuando sintió un golpe seco, el cual se había hecho el mismo Inuyasha con la mano abierta en el cuello. Le provocó risa ya que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, y era que Myoga había regresado.

**Maldita pulga, ¿averiguaste de donde proviene la condenada espada?** –preguntó Inuyasha impaciente-.

**Amo, pero ¿no se alegra que haya regresado?** –dijo el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos-.

**¡Habla!** –dijo perdiendo los estribos provocando el pánico de la pulga-.

**Myoga, ¿nos podrías decir que averiguaste?** –dijo la chica con amabilidad mientras que pensaba que nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan irritable-.

**Está bien, lo único que pude averiguar es que…**

_**¿Una espada que tiene una esfera guindando en su empuñadura, de doble filo, y además desprende un aura demoniaca? Mmm… **__-se quedó pensando el anciano __**Totosai- se debe tratar de Jigoku-no-Mon.**_

_**¿Puerta del infierno?**_

_**Si, un muy representativo nombre si tomamos en cuenta que fue hecha con cientos de demonios agonizantes, es decir, que estaban vivos, esa espada la vi junto a su par Sora-no-Mon, cuando mi estúpido aprendiz vino a enseñarme sus obras maestras, y realmente lo eran, siempre y cuando no intentaras tocar sólo una a la vez. Una purificaba y la otra consumía, hasta el punto de destruir, el sabía eso y por eso siempre las cargaba a ambas.**_

_**Si una fue hecha con demonios la otra…**_

_**Con unos cuantos monjes y sacerdotisas que también estaban agonizantes, a contraste que estos se habían entregado para hacer la espada voluntariamente, y aparte sabían que no iban a durar demasiado porque ellos fueron los que mataron a todos los demonios que formaron a la otra espada. Creo que más tarde fue a buscar las armas el demonio para que las mandaron a hacer, y después de ahí no supe más de ellas, así que un desalmado no debió ser, y debieron tener una muy buena razón para crearlas.**_

**¡Que horror!**

**Lo que no me explico es como una humana la puede tener, y peor aún como la puede empuñar siquiera. **–dijo la pulga saltando hasta llegar a la cabeza de la anciana Kaede-** es idéntica a mi señora Izayoi.**

**Puede ser que sea como mi hermana Kikyo y Kagome, ha pasado bastante tiempo cómo para que un alma reencarnase** –dijo la anciana-** aunque Kikyo reencarnó fue por rencor, un alma en paz normalmente no vuelve a aparecer en este mundo.**

**¡Feh! Me largo, están diciendo estupideces** –se paró y salió de la cabaña sin esperar que nadie lo detuviese-.

**Nee-sama…** -susurró la chica en sueños a la vez que comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos dejando ver su color tan negro como la noche-.

**¡Mi señora Izayoi ha despertado!**

**Mioga-sama no le digas así, ese no es su nombre.**

**Pero se parece.**

**¿Iza-yoi?** –repitió la chica con una cara de confusión, a la vez que se sentaba- **¿Quiénes sois?**

**Yo soy Kagome, ella es Kaede-sama, y el es Myoga-sama** –respondió la chica-.

**¿Él? ¿la pulga tiene nombre?**

**Jaja, si** –respondió Kagome mientras le resbalaba una gotita de sudor frío al ver la cara de molestia del anciano- **¿y cual es tu nombre?**

**¿Mi nombre?** –e hizo gesto de estar recordando, pero repentinamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza y el rictus de su rostro cambió a uno de dolor- **no recuerdo.**

Mientras en la otra época, se encontraba un chico de negros cabellos e inusuales ojos azules claros en el templo en donde estaba el árbol sagrado, buscando por enésima vez en dos semanas una pista que le llevara en donde estaba la persona que más amaba, pero sin embargo siempre se le perdía llegando a ese punto.

**Joven, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?** – preguntó la joven Naomi, madre de Kagome al chico que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ella, causándole impresión cuando este volteó y dejo ver su rostro-** lo siento, no me debes entender, debes ser extranjero.**

**Le entiendo perfectamente señora** –dijo echando hacia detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello, en un gesto despreocupado- **estoy buscando a mi hermana.**

**¿La perdió por aquí? ¿cómo es?** –preguntó preocupada-.

**Es un poco más baja que yo, de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules, pero no claros como los míos.**

**Lo siento no la he visto** – dijo después de hacer memoria, pero al dar la respuesta se arrepintió de alguna forma, el rostro tan despreocupado había desaparecido para darle paso a uno de profunda tristeza-** quizás mi hijo o mi padre han visto a la muchacha, si me das un momento**.

**No lo creo, ella es muy buena ocultándose, supongo que iré a buscar por otro lado**,** muchas gracias** –hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta la salida del templo-.

**¿Desde cuando está perdida?**

**Desde hace dos semanas** –respondió volteando su rostro hacia Naomi- **realmente, no se preocupe-.**

**Pero…**

**¡Yuki! ¿encontraste alguna pista?** –dijo dificultosamente una mujer que recién había llegado corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba el ojiazul, frente al árbol sagrado-.

La mujer, no podía pasar de los treinta años de edad, estaba vestida de forma ejecutiva: un suéter manga larga y de cuello de tortuga rojo, una falda negros que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y unos zapatos de punta y tacón aguja igualmente negros. El cabello era largo hasta los hombros, cortado de forma recta con un flequillo que le tapaba una buena parte de su rostro en el lado izquierdo, rostro que estaba perfectamente equilibrado y con unos felinos ojos azules oscuro.

**No madre, lo siento, ya le pregunte a los dueños de este templo y no saben nada de Ai** –respondió-.

**Pareciese como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado**.

**Ehm… disculpen. **–intervino Naomi- **¿Qué edad tiene la chica a la que buscan? Si quizás la veo les puedo decir.**

**¡Sería muy bueno! Ella tiene 15 años, por favor si la encuentra llámeme** –dijo mientras buscaba como loca algo en un bolso rojo que guindaba del brazo izquierdo- **ya lo encontré** –dijo sacando una tarjeta de presentación- **Soy Kaho Shirakami y si le llegan a responder cuando llamen que estoy ocupada o algo, gríteles y diga que me pasen el teléfono de inmediato** –acotó con una sonrisa-** nos tenemos que ir muchas gracias **–se despidió para luego halar aparatosamente al chico por su brazo llevándoselo casi a rastras-.

**Eh… ok**

…

**Madre ¿por qué me arrastras de este modo?** –dijo Yuki molesto al zafarse del agarre, ya habían descendido todas las escaleras del templo en esa posición-.

**Tienes dos semanas sin ir al instituto, me llamaron del Saint's Rudolph.**

**A mi me interesa un bledo el instituto, quiero encontrar a Ai.**

**Ya no hay nada que hacer aparte de esperar Yuki Kurokami, tu mismo te diste cuenta que su rastro se pierde en ese templo** –comenzó gritando para luego bajar su tono de voz a casi un susurro-** yo también quiero encontrarla, no quiero perder a nadie más.**

**Lo siento** –dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y veía a otro lado que no fuera la mujer delante de si que comenzaba a llorar-.

**No, en realidad no te importa lo que yo sienta, después de todo eres uno de los dioses oscuros, sólo te importan tus propios sentimientos y las personas que los causan, yo no soy nadie más que una madre sustituta, pero si sigues así te destruirás, por favor.**

**Lo que tú digas, vámonos** –dijo mientras entraba al auto que se encontraba delante de si-.

**No sabes fingir tan bien después de todo, nee?**


	11. 10 Verdadera naturaleza

**Capítulo 10**

El grupo iba a partir de nuevo en la búsqueda de fragmentos, ya no había razón para seguirse quedando en esa aldea, pero justo cuando se iba el grupo formado por la taijiya, el monje, la sacerdotisa, el pequeño zorro, y el hanyu, apareció la chica recién aparecida con la fiera intención de ir a donde ellos iban. Inuyasha fuera de sí por el simple comportamiento de la muchacha –a la cual sobreprotegía, suponiendo los demás que era por el parecido con su madre- se negó rotundamente amenazándola, pero al parecer las amenazas lejos de amedrentarla hacían que tuviera más ganas de ir.

- **Hagamos una cosa** –dijo con una sonrisa ensanchada-.

- **No, ya te dije que tú no te mueves de aquí** –contestó el inu con una ceja levantada por la curiosidad de saber que le iba a decir la muchacha-.

- **Está bien, yo no me moveré de aquí siempre y cuando tú me ganes en una pelea, si me ganas aceptaré que sólo soy un estorbo para ustedes, ¿trato? **–dijo mientras sacaba del cinto del traje que usaba –prestado por Sango- una espada común y corriente-.

- **¿Quieres que pelee con eso?** –dijo altanero-.

- **Pues si, yo también usaré una igual, así estaremos a la par** –dijo naturalmente-.

- **Ah ya veo, temes que tu espada se rompa.**

- **No, es al revés, temo que la tuya se rompa.**

Mientras en el grupo que veía todo sumamente divertidos:

- **Estoy comenzando a pensar que la señorita en realidad es la reencarnación de la madre de Inuyasha, y de ella fue que sacó el carácter** –dijo el monje-.

- **Sí, definitivamente, parecen madre e hijo** –suspiro resignada Kagome pero al ver detalladamente a la muchacha que peleaba con su compañero con la ropa de una cazadora de demonios- **Sango, ¿tú la alentaste a esto verdad?**

- **Eh…** -la castaña se rió nerviosamente sintiendo la mirada de todos en ella, incluyendo la de Inuyasha- **sí, pero fue porque me lo pidió, además ayer en la noche cuando me dijo esa idea, pelee con ella, y de las cinco veces, ni una le gané, y eso que estaba usando su cabello como ahorita, no lo tenía amarrado, y eso a la hora de pelear es un estorbo**.

- **¿Es decir que si recuerda quien es?** –preguntó el menor de todos-.

- **No lo recuerda, pero al parecer si recuerda todo lo que hacía.**

Después de esta conversación el grupo se pudo dar cuenta que la pelea entre los dos había comenzado y para sorpresa de todos Inuyasha estaba en un gran apuro, porque al parecer la muchacha tenía mucha práctica en el combate frente a frente. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en el que la ira del hanyu se incrementaba más y más, y de un momento a otro la espada que tenía en las manos se partió, no sin antes quedar destruida la espada de la muchacha. Inuyasha, reacio a perder, desenvainó tessaiga pero cuando apenas la había transformado en aquella grande espada, ya tenía el filo muy cerca de su cuello, transmitiéndole un aura de más de desagradable, de la espada de doble filo jigoku, que extrañamente tenía la esfera guindada en su empuñadura de un color dorado.

- **Creo que gané** –dijo de una forma infantil guardando su espada, que al dejar de tocarla, la esfera se tornó totalmente traslúcida-.

- **Feh** –fue lo único que respondió mientras volvía a su estado normal la espada heredada por su padre y la enfundaba- **si estorbas te regresas.**

- **Está bien**.

En la otra época, de nuevo aquel muchacho de ojos azules se encontraba en el templo, en esta ocasión viendo fijamente al goshinboku.

- **Buenos días, ¿Qué hace de nuevo por aquí? ¿no ha encontrado a su hermana?**

- **Buenos días** –dijo después de voltearse para mirar de nuevo a aquella humana con la cual había hablado días atrás- **Sra…**

- **Naomi** –dijo la madre de Kagome, fijándose que esta vez los ojos de aquel muchacho no eran claros como la vez que lo vió-.

- **Mis ojos se tornan claros cuando me molesto o me desespero** –mintió, seguro de haberle dado al clavo ya que la mujer había bajado la vista apenada- **no se preocupe, suele suceder, dígame** –le dijo a la mujer atrayendo su atención mientras veía de nuevo al árbol- **¿usted cree que existe otro mundo aparte de este?**

- **Yo…** -"será que sabe que mi hija puede viajar a través del tiempo"- **no se.**

- **Yo si lo creo** –"debo sacarle información a esta humana, sé que su hija se fue a la otra época pero no se por donde, y estoy seguro que Ai está allá"- **de hecho, yo no pertenezco a esta época, pero, no se como regresar a la mía propia, desde hace cinco años estoy buscando, y no se cómo llegué a aquí, y la persona que me trajo no me lo quiere decir** –dijo mientras liberaba un poco de su sangre demoníaca y comenzaban a aparecer algunos rasgos: la luna en cuarto menguante, las marcas en las mejillas y manos de una tonalidad azul oscuro, los ojos casi grises de lo claro que estaba su azul.

- **Eres**… **un demonio** –dijo Naomi sin creerlo, en realidad todavía habían en esa época-.

- **Exacto** –respondió para terminar su transformación, dejando ver sus garras y el cabello de un color plateado- **necesito volver a mi época, mi hermana está allí, y creo que usted sabe como llegar.**

- **Eres muy parecido a Inuyasha.**

- **Inuyasha, había escuchado a ese demonio, pero él es mitad humano y está encerrado gracias a un sello que le puso una sacerdotisa hace cincuenta años, aunque he sentido un olor de un hanyu aquí, supongo que lo deben haber liberado** –dijo con desdén y corrigió su tono al ver la cara de la mujer contraída quizás pensando que le iba a hacer algo a él- **no pienso hacerle nada, simplemente quiero encontrar a mi hermana** –dijo cambiando la mirada a una totalmente nostálgica, sin notarlo-.

- **Mi hija**… -comenzó a decir atrayendo la atención del demonio, que ahora tenía apariencia totalmente humana- ** viaja a través del pozo devora huesos de aquella casita** –dijo señalando al deposito- **quizás si…** -continuó, pero una ráfaga de aire le hizo cerrar los ojos, escuchó un leve "gracias" y como pensó al abrirlos ya el muchacho no estaba allí- **de nada** –le dijo al viento con una sonrisa-.

. . .

Ahí estaba, el niño parecía en totalidad un pequeño hanyu mitad perro/humano, tenía el cabello plateado, ojos azules, y la marca tenue en la frente, sin incluir en los detalles las garras.

- **Por… ¿por qué nuestro hijo es así?** –preguntó al borde de las lágrimas la mujer-.

- **Simple Hana, tu eres humana, yo soy un demonio** –dijo con parsimonia mientras su amigo veía todo con una sonrisa ladeada, posiblemente divertido, apoyado de la pared de aquella habitación, esperando la mínima debilidad de su amigo para poder actuar- **y ahora que lo sabes no te puedo dejar con vida o por lo menos no aquí en el castillo, así que entrégame a Akira**-.

- **¡No te lo daré!, es mi hijo, además, ¡tu me amas!** **¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras un demonio?**

- **Yo nunca dije que te amaba, aparte, no siempre será un hanyu, de aquí en cinco años, mi sangre consumirá la sangre humana, y el será un demonio completo, pero cuando llegue ese día perderá el control por unas horas, y matara a lo que se le cruce por el camino, a menos que se le entrene, ah, y estoy casado.**

- **¡No me lo quitarás es mío! **–dijo la mujer intentando escapar pero de repente sintió que todo su cuerpo era sujetado, y dejó caer sin querer al bebe, que no llegó al suelo ya que el espectador lo había tomado-.

- **Verán, ya me estoy aburriendo de esto** –dijo mientras acunaba en sus brazos al niño que había comenzado a llorar- **eres una insignificante humana, pero te dejaré dos opciones** –dijo mientras miraba con burla a Aoi que lo miraba incrédulo-.

- **¿D**…**de que hablas**? –dijo nerviosa la mujer temiendo por su vida-.

- **Verás** –comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y veía con burla el pánico de la mujer- **yo también soy un demonio igual que el que está aquí pero hay una pequeña diferencia** –dijo apretando un poco más el agarre que hacían sus hilos al cuerpo de la mujer, deleitándose con el sonido de sus quejidos- **nosotros nos dividimos en dos tipos, los dioses del infierno, y los dioses del cielo**, **¿por qué nos llaman así? Porque no tenemos equilibrio en nuestras auras, los del cielo tienen más poder purificador, haciéndolos más humanos en sentimientos, pero tienen que controlar sus emociones y por eso tienden a verse como seres fríos, ya que si no lo hacen su poder purificador se extiende, y por más que sea siguen siendo demonios y no quieren destruirse ¿no?** –bajó su vista hacia el bebe que tenía en brazos ya calmado- **Aoi es de ese tipo, por lo tanto este niño que está aquí también lo será, y por eso la luna creciente**-.

- **¿Y eso que me interesa a mí? ¡devuélveme a mi hijo!** –hizo fuerza logrando que uno de los hilos se incrustara en la piel cortándole un poco-.

- **No te recomiendo que hagas eso, son muy filosos, aparte **–y se formó una sonrisa sádica en su rostro**- yo no soy un dios del cielo, sino del infierno.**

- **¡No me interesa que seas!**

- **Debería, sabes, ese olor a sangre me está volviendo loco, y me estoy conteniendo, los dioses del infierno tenemos más poder demoníaco, haciéndonos más demonios, no podemos contener nuestras emociones porque se acumulan, haciendo que perdamos el control, por eso somos más expresivos que nuestra contra parte, pero mucho más hipócritas** –dijo mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa- **es decir, tus opciones son las siguientes, escapar sin Akira por supuesto, no decir nada y estar bajo el cuidado del buen samaritano de Aoi** –dijo para después reírse por la expresión que lanzó el otro "idiota"- **o negarte a esta opción y ser cortada lentamente por mis hilos mientras ves como me como cada uno de los trozos de carne que caen al suelo ¿Qué prefieres?**

- **Eres un sádico** –dijo Aoi quitándole a su hijo de los brazos- **yo me voy, haz lo que quieras, pero hazme saber lo que hiciste**.

- **¡Aoi espera!** –gritó-.

- **Entonces, ¿cuál eliges?**


End file.
